The present disclosure is directed to a wearable monitoring device that is integrated into clothing and configured to detect and communicate measurements of a person's electrophysiology.
Cardiovascular diseases cause more deaths globally than cancer, HIV and malaria combined. Infections, metabolic, respiratory and cardiac diseases, cancers and other illnesses are all massive problems that can be better tackled with continuous and event monitoring and personalized information of the patient for an efficient diagnosis.
Prior solutions include devices that can monitor certain body functions worn on the body. Those solutions attempt to address the issues of comfort and durability. Those past solutions include electronics that are bulky, stiff and uncomfortable. Typically, the batteries and microelectronics are stored in a hard case that is unyielding and difficult to integrate into clothing. Those systems are especially not easily integrated into clothing that is worn frequently, such as undergarments.
What is needed are clothes integrated with a comfortable device to obtain the status of the human body for prevention of cardiovascular diseases by tracking real time information of the heart to help deal with diseases and optimize health by making clothes intelligent and useful.